I love Weasley
by ThatNerdAgain
Summary: Who knew 3 short words could change so much... I love Weasley By subconsciously scribbling this on the corner of her 5th year transfiguration essay in the common room, she opened herself up to a whole future she had only dreamt about, because how was she supposed to spot who was watching her from across the room.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling own the characters and setting.**

Who knew 3 short words could change so much...

I love Weasley

By subconsciously scribbling this on the corner of her 5th year transfiguration essay in the common room, she opened herself up to a whole future she had only dreamt about, because how was she supposed to spot who was watching her from across the room.

Hermione loved a Weasley. A boy who would never know she loved him. A boy who would never love her back. A boy who saw her as a sister. And the worst part was that she couldn't even tell any of her best friends about it because two of them were Weasleys and Harry was practically a Weasley. Then again as was she. The Weasleys were her family in the wizarding world. Her home away from home and yet she had been so careless as to fall in love with someone who was practically her brother. And worse than that, she didn't even know him that well. He was older than her, though he didn't act like it most of the time. And she hardly ever spoke to him, mainly during the holidays when they were at the burrow or elsewhere as a family. Hermione was always so sensible, always had been and always will be. She wouldn't let some silly little crush get in the way. But then again she felt like she loved him.

Maybe she should tell him.

And have your feelings hurt when he doesn't feel the same... no thanks!

But maybe he feels the same.

But he's older so he won't care about a little girl like her.

Hermione had this argument in her head for a solid 5 minutes before coming to the conclusion she wouldn't tell him, but she wouldn't deny it if he asked.

"Hermione!"

She looked up to see the twins standing before her, "What?"

"We need to talk," said Fred, dragging her off towards the room of requirements, with his twin following behind.

"But..."

"Just come on."

When they finally reached the seventh floor corridor, Hermione was ushered inside by the two 7th years. Inside she found three armchairs near a warm fire. She sat in one, whilst the twins took the other two. For several minutes they just sat in silence. Hermione was shocked; she didn't even realize the twins were capable of being quiet for more than 30 seconds.

"Now you've dragged me all the way here, do you want to tell me what it's all about!" Hermione snapped.

"We saw your transfiguration essay," said George. Hermione could tell them apart because Fred's hair fell in such a sexy way.

"And we were curious..." Said the older twin.

"...which one of us it was about," they said in a sing song voice together.

"How'd you know it was about one of you two?" Said Hermione.

"Well there's only 7 Weasleys."

"You've hardly met Charlie."

"Bill's too old for you."

"Ginny's a girl so unless you have something to tell us then it's not her."

"It's not Ron because you have standards and could do way better than him."

"And Percy is so full of himself, which wouldn't fit with your personality, although you are both bookworms."

"Which leave us two..."

The twins had just sat and listed all the reasons why Hermione wouldn't date one of their siblings.

Hermione fought hard not to blush; it was true she loved Fred. Not in a brotherly way like she loved Harry and Ron, but in a proper way. Though she didn't want him to know as she was sure he saw her as a little sister not as someone he could be in a relationship with.

"It's neither of you so..." Hermione started.

"So you don't deny writing 'I love Weasley' on your transfiguration essay?" George questioned.

"Well... I think... It's not what it looks like!" Mumbled Hermione.

The twins laughed.

"Just tell us which one of us it is," said Fred looking into Hermione's eye.

Hermione smiled. Gazing into Fred's eyes, so big, so brown. Hermione blushed,

"George. Get out. Let me try something," Fred whispered to the younger twin.

George winked at his twin and shuffled out of the room leaving Hermione and Fred alone. Suddenly the three armchairs changed into one sofa, leaving Fred to fall on the floor in peals of laughter. Hermione just stared at him, before joining in with his laughter. When the two finally composed themselves Fred picked himself up off the the floor and sat down next to Hermione, putting his arms along the back of the sofa.

To his surprise, Hermione leant into him and whispered, "it's you and always had been."

Fred just looked at her for a minute. Hermione started moving away but Fred pulled her towards him and caught her lips in a soft kiss. "I love you too."

Hermione smiled and enjoyed the warmth of the embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fred asked, combing his hands through her hair.

"I thought that you thought if my as a younger sister like Ginny; and Ron likes me so... I don't know it all felt so confusing. Then i didn't know if you liked me or if you liked someone your own age. And that's not the type of thing I can ask your sister who would be the only one to notice, because she would get all suspicious. And the only time I talk to you when you're not surround by your friends is when we're away from school and instead you're surrounded by your family. Wait did you say that you loved me too?"

When Hermione finished rambling on, Fred caught her lips again in a slightly more ferocious way. "Of course I love you. You could have told me anytime. Even if I didn't feel the same as you, which I do, I wouldn't have laughed at you because that would be hurtful."

Hermione leaned up to him and kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

A good hour later, when they finally returned to the common room, George rushed up to them to find out who Hermione had said. When he found out it was Fred, he laughed and in a mock hurt way joked about how Fred always got the good ones.

"Hermione..." She looked up to see Ron talking to her. "Can we talk?"

After the slightest nod of her head, Ron grappled her hand and started dragging her up to the 5th Year boys dorms. When they reached the top of the stairs, Ron sat down on his bed and motioned for her to sit down next to him.

"I saw your parchment and wanted to ask... Will you go out with me?"

Hermione shot away from the bed and was making her way towards the door when he grabbed her wrist, spun her around and slammed his slips on her.

"I can't... Fred..."

"Fred! As in my brother Fred! You slut! Just because I wouldn't get with you, you get with my brother."

"You're wrong, as always, it's always been Fred, it's never been you!"

She turned to leave as Ron shoved her, resulting in her tumbling down the staircase and landing in a heap at the bottom. A scream and crunching of bone made the common room fall into a deadly silence.

"Hermione!" Both Ron, at the top of the stairs, and Fred, at the bottom of the stairs as they both went barreling towards her.

Ron arrived before Fred and was crying over her when Fred got there.

"What did you do to her?!"

"I... Er... It was an accident I swear. Don't die Hermione. I love you."

"What did you do to her?! Also you love my girlfriend!"

"I... Er... We got in an argument and I accidentally pushed her and she slipped and fell down the stairs."

"Let's hope you're telling the truth!" Fred screamed as he levitated Hermione to the hospital wing.

 **A/N: This is my first ever fanfic so review please. Also thinking about writing a second part about Hermione's recovery, how she and Fred react to what happened and how Fred and Hermione's relationship develops – so let me know what you think about that.**


End file.
